Loving Isabella
by Th3 VaMpIr3's ShAdOw
Summary: Stood up at the altar Bella tries to figure out her next move but what if her next move involve the most hated of them all Enma aka the GRIM REAPER which is better know as Edward Cullen. OOC. Normal paris not good at summaries read the 1st ch later lemons
1. WEDDING FROM HELL

**(A/N I do not own twilight or any of the characters or plot of this story but please enjoy my games of fun)**

**I DO NOT HAVE A BETA YET SO BEAR WITH ME =)**

**READ IT!**

**PART ONE:**

**IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING BELLA**

_**Chapter One: **_

_**The Wedding from Hell**_

Growing up in Forks you learn to love the weather and muddy fog and the pouring rain or light snow, But for Bella she hated it. Yet today she didn't feel the hate she had for the little town in Washington. It wasn't because she was used it, it was because of the significance of the day. The years of running after her only love and very hot sun she had to learn to accustomed to because he went to the University of New Orleans. It was one of those rare days in Forks it was misty but there was no sign of rain, the sun was high in the sky and there was a light breeze the ran though the old trees that lay deep in the forest. Because of this special day Bella took her time and watch the little things happen around that seem to make this day. _Her_ day so wonderful. Bella watched a deer drink water from the pond on the outside of the church where she is just minutes away from the happy life she wants.

Bella was happy to be here in Forks just one step close to the man of her dreams, fantasy and hopes. For weeks she fought with the soon –to-be mother-in-law to have her wedding here. Her fiancé's mother, dream was for her son to be wed in New Orleans his hometown. Mamma Black had tried on countless events to convince her son to have it in New Orleans and that a New Orleans wedding would be better that a "_lame-ass"_ ( her words not mine)Forks wedding, but Bella was not having it she was determine to have one thing that she wanted at _her_ wedding.

Yet Bella knew the truth behind all the fuss over the wedding was really about. She knew very well that Jake's mother did not like her at all. Mother Black though her son was too good for the likes of her. He was after all, the youngest son of a long line of old money.

As far as Momma Black knew Jake was marring into the same class of elitist people as himself. To the Blacks it was all about money, power, family name, family status, and, family honor is what kept the Black family name in the high name of the rich society. And that was something Momma Black never let Bella forget.

What Bella realize was that she was not in love with Mamma Black, but with her son Jake and she is going to marrying Jake. He'd made the decision to commit his life to and her and that was the only thing important to Bella.

Bella didn't give a damn if his whole family had to drive up here the best day of her life she was going to marry Jacob Black. She made so many sacrifices for this family over the years that now it was time for them to make some sacrifices for her.

They thought that a wedding in Forks was bad they are going to fuckin blow it when there realize that Jake had made plans to make a permanent move here to Forks. They already found there dream house and immediately secured a contract on it. Bella plans was to stay in New Orleans for two weeks she'd taken off from work, and by the time their honeymoon vacation ended they'd be moving into their new home and starting their new lives together as Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Taylor Black.

Bella was gladly waiting for the end of the day. Once the wedding was over she planned to snuggly up with her new hubby and make love till the bright morning. She squelched her nervousness. Saving herself for her wedding day has always been her dream, and she was proud that Jake would be her first and only.

It was Bella wedding day and only one word can explain the day perfect. All her worried and fears she drop and soon as she step foot into the church. Her life was finally coming together and with Jake on her side she will finally be complete. One by One her bridesmaids exited out of the limo, the groomsmen picking them up from the limo and escorting them to the altar. It was time the moment she had been waiting for. Bella Swan soon to be Black was now about to walk down the aisle to met her beloved.

Bella looked at her father seeing the pride rain from his eyes that his little girl was finally getting what she want so bad, but in the back of his mind he couldn't get the feel that something was going to go wrong today but he shrugged it off today was his baby day and he will do anything to make her happy. Charlie has never been so proud of his daughter. She had a successful career, and she carried herself like the woman she is; the woman he had raised, and in just a few moments she will have the husband of her dreams.

Charlie and Renee have always known of the reputation of the Black children, and from the stories he had hear Jake was no different from his family. Yet he trusts his daughter and her decision in love. Charlie remembers that day that Jake had asked for Bella had in marriage. Jake had promise to take care of her and to love her as long as he can breathe.

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asks with prideful eyes.

Bella turn to her father with sure eyes and said "Yea Dad. I'm ready." She waited for her music to beginning so she can begin her march. Bella took a deep breath as the music began. Pasting and beautiful smile on her face Bella walk calmly and surely down the aisle wither her father on her side. If possible her smile grew larger when her eyes locked with the man whom she'd loved from afar for so many years before he actually approached her. All of that was in the past and now was the moment she had been waiting for. This was real, there love was real, and this is all she wanted to think about.

Rushing to the altar she reached for the hand of her beloved he warmth making a clam slowly come over her. Everything was perfect. What more could she have asked for? What more could she want? Things were as perfect as she thought they would be?

All the anxiety Bella had been feeling smothered out as soon as the preacher began the vows.

"Do you Jacob Taylor Black take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

**Jake's POV**

As I look at her I realize that this is not right I don't love her and I don't deserve her. He never has to worry about her cheating on him. In the six years that they have been together, she only offered him peace of mind and happiness of the soul, but he has done so many wrong things to her and yet she never left his side. Never.

So today he will be adding other list of wrong to his list of pain toward his Bella well to Bella she is no longer his anymore not after today. In his mind this was the right thing to do he couldn't hurt her any longer. He looked over to her best friend the one who stood by her side as she went through all the pain Bella went though. Nessie. Just her name makes his heart skip a beat and he smiles a smile brighter than the sun. At that moment she knew he had to do.

"Bella, you have been by my side thought some crazy an rough times but on this day I just can't say I do." There was a loud gasp that came from everyone in the room. Bella look shock and speechless so I continue. "I know that I cause you so much pain and you have endured more that any woman should. I love you, but I'm in love with Nessie. She the one for me. She the one I want to be with. She the one I want to marry."  
**Bella's POV**

I

Will

Kill

Her!!!

HOW DARE HER!! How does someone takes another woman man and out of all people my best friend I couldn't believe it. She ruin my peace. I heard a snicker and a sigh from Mamma Black and before I knew what had happen. I slap Nessie across the face and to confirm that I did hit her the pain of the slap rain though my veins and I welcomed it the pain helps forget. She turn to Jake with a raise eyebrow and stared his mocha ass down daring him to go to her aid. Fear was all she saw in his eyes just what she wanted to see. Good. Bella took a deep breath. Than a clam came over her she was tried and had no fight left in her body. Too hurt, too tried just too everything. She didn't know how she didn't but she pull off her ring and gave it to Nessie turn on her heel and walked away.

Charlie stood there with anger written across his face. Dragging his wife with him he walk up to Jake as he was trying to comfort Nessie and spoke.

"What goes around comes around. What you've done to my daughter all of these years will come back to you three-fold. That goes for the both of you. Heed my warning. You will _reap_ what you've sown."

Jake just stared at the old man. And with that he pull his wife out of the church. First he will tend to his wife and help ease some of the embarrassment then he will venture out to search for his only daughter. Bells


	2. Meeting Enma Uriel The Grim Reaper

**(A/N Hey Peeps**

**CHAPTER TWO SHOUT OUT TO ****FOXJESSICA70**

**Because she review every story I have tried to write so I give her a giant shout out and this chapter is dedicated to you foxy jess!!! )**

**READ IT!**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Meeting Enma Uriel (The Grim Reaper)**_

E- tried to ignore the cries and sobs coming from the room next to his but, nevertheless the women had traveled out to the balcony of her room. Her sobs of sorrow troubled him to kingdom come; stuck in his mind like one of those annoying songs that they always play on the radio. E- tried to lose himself in his many of his things like his iPod, the latest playboy magazine and, the newspaper. Yet as he glanced over to her side of the balcony he noticed she kept moving closer to the edge.

Concerned for her life safety, E- folded the newspaper he was now reading and moved closer to her side of the balcony and spoke to the sadly women.

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you alright?" he spoke in a soft tone.

He really didn't want to know what her wails were about but her cries of agony was dragging him to her. Because for some reason the gods of the universe was pushing him to the weak young women.

The young woman wiped the tears from her cheeks, and tried to clear her throat of the sobs. Yet she only succeeded in smearing the mascara and eyeliner all over her pale face. She made a small chuckle and turned to face E-.

"What did you say?" he was shock her face was down and sad and the make-up was caked upon her face a trail of tears ran down her cheek her bottom lip was fuller than her top but the blood red lipstick was still seen even though it was fading away. Her eyes yet bloodshot were deep heresy brown it was like floating in the waves of a milk chocolate heresy bar. Yet she was wearing a _wedding dress?_ E- had some questions.

"I don't mean to be rude or to pry in your life, but you are the saddest bride I have ever seen."

She looked out into the night sky the sun had set hours ago and the moon light provides the littlest of light to show the shadow of her figure. She took a deep breath and spoke in the softest of voices because if he wasn't waiting to hear her voice he would have missed it.

"You be sorry too if the love of your life dumped you at the altar in front of you friends and family for your best friend." E- couldn't think of anything to say so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Man, that's fucked up."

"Who you telling' and you wasn't even there."

"Look, this may be wrong, considering the fact that you don't even know me, but if you want to just talk, I'm willing to listen." Something about this girl wanted him to be there for her to let her just talk and help her. E- Just wanted to protect her and tonight he would do just that. He would listen to her.

"You're right it is wrong" she snaps at him. He took a step back but then took a deep breath and said. "No wait That was the patron speaking I do kind of feel like talking."

"Well you welcome to coming over to my suite, or I can meet you outside of the door and we can go somewhere and talk. I would say we could get a drink, But I think you've had enough. Don't you?"

The young woman took I final gulp from the bottle and dropped it to the ground .She looked at the scatted pieces around her taking time to look from the glass to her feet to her dress to the charm bracelet on her left wrist she stared at it for a while before the tears began to fall from her face. E- Chest seam to tighten at the sight of her pain.

"Please don't cry. I hate to see a woman to cry." In all honesty he just hated to see her cry her tears made him weak.

The woman looked at him her bloodshot eyes were trained on him. She spoke. "Give me a few minutes to clean up and I'll come over."

"Agreed, By the way my name is Enma Uriel. Edward for short but my friends just call me E-.

"Bella Swan it nice to meet you."

**( A/N okay I know Its short but I just wrote this and I'll on lock down let just say my father doesn't understand how important those burger king new moon water bottle are.**

**Any ways please tell me what you think of the story and still shout out to Jess for your awesome reviews they make me smile.)**


	3. Explain your Pain part 1

**( A/N I know I know Mo. You are late on your update but hey I was in a play, act are Saturday, exams are next week, oh and guess what I have a cold so yea not all that great so this week shout out is to **

**Drum roll…..**

**Lexie-Lex **

**Yea you know it was coming up I don't even know why you be pressuring me it was coming anyway one with the story)**

**READ IT!!!**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Raccoon eyes stared back at Bella in the 360 mirror in her hotel suite. She wrapped her arms around her size two waist. Bella starved and exercised her body for months to make sure she could fit into her wedding dress she abused her body and she let Jake abuse her mind and spirit for far too long.

The sad thing is Bella knew that this was going to happen will not this in motion but something like this. She knew that in the end that all those years of putting up with his shit that he was going to put it on her bad in the end. The years of putting up this his shit had made her weak the cheating, the deception, and the manipulation would all came down to this day. Whether he thought he loved her or not, he'd never commit to spending the rest of his life with a woman who in another month or so would be back to her normal size of five.

Standing in front of the mirror looking at what all those years did to dating Jake did to Bella she said the words that would release any hold Jake might still have had on her spirit.

"Jacob Taylor Black, I will never again love you." She then repeated the words over and over again to mark it in her mind, heart, and spirit. She slowly peeled away the wedding dress from her body and step into the shower, where she took her time washing away all the past and making every pore and crevice was free from Jake and his pain.

When she emerged from the steaming bathroom, she dressed, grabbed her purse and room key and headed to the hotel suite next door.

Bella stared at the glow coming from the space between the door and the floor. As promised, E- had left the door cracked. Bella hesitated, having the littlest change of heart, but in the end she changed her mind again. She needed to talk to someone. Too embarrassed to talk to any of her friends or family, she figured she'd get it all out to a perfect stranger someone she will never see again.

The creaking of the door shocked E-. He started to worry about Bella after about thirty minutes him just about to get up and go check on her when the door signaled her arrival.

"I'm here still on the balcony." E- spoke.

Bella followed the honey voice out to the balcony. When she arrived at the balcony E- greeted her with a warm crooked smile. "Are you feeling better?"

All of a sudden a warm smile crosses her face. "Believe me or not but, I do."

"So would like to stay here or go some place else to talk?" his voice still sweet as honey.

Bella stared out into the beautiful night sky and thought she really didn't want to share this fine young man with anyone so she replied, "I think I'd like to stay here… Th...That's if you don't mind."

With the crooked smile in place E- answered, "Not at all. Please have a sit."

Bella made herself comfortable in the plush patio chair. She stared at the man across from her and questions popped in her head. What color is his damn hair? What color is his eyes they seem to glow in the moonlight. She fought the urge just to reach across the table thrust her weak hands through his curls on the his head. She can hear a slight accent like he didn't belong in Forks. Maybe he belong somewhere down south like New Orleans. Bella thought about asking him these questions but the only thing she wanted to do was get the mess off her chest. So she took a deep breath close her eyes and spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"You know I still can't believe he waited to get to the altar to confess his undying love for that bitch."

E- face twisted up in confusion. "I get the feel that you were expecting something like this to go down."

"Yeah, I was, And, boy, did it. I mean, how inconsiderate was that? Why couldn't he have just said something before we got to the altar? Or maybe I was just the stupid one. Why didn't I just say "No" when he asked me to marry him?" Bella ranted.

Bella fought the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. She promised herself that she wouldn't shed another tear for Jacob Taylor Black. She refused to feel pain anymore only happiness. It was officially over for her and Jake.

E- caught her from her thoughts and spoke. "Ya-know love makes us do some crazy shit." It was E- turn to close his eyes to try and hide the pain. He'd had been hurt badly in the past and her promised to never set himself up for that kind of pain again. No, things were easy now. His mind yelling at him _"Treat her like a lady, get what you want, but most of all Enma. Don't fall in love."_

"You sound you have experience in heartbreak."

E- let out a dark chuckle "Well… I've not been stood up at the altar, if that what you mean, but love has blinded me many of times."

The last girlfriend E- had, had been the worst of them all. E- was just stupid to think that he might really love him, but no she didn't love him. No, she loved the money and his dick. His best friends had warned him about the woman, but he just dismissed it and counted it off as jealousy. Yea right jealousy his best friend is not fuckin his sister and not just fuckin her but married her and had two kids during that time. _Douche._ Yet his last girl was the only girl he thought about marrying. I guess he was wrong.

"I just don't get how I could have been so stupid. Why did I ignore all of those years of his cheating? How could I have just turned my back on his constant lying? I was a fool."

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Is what Bella felt, what kind of person ignores what right in front of her? She knew what he'd been doing, and yet she just ignored it. Why had it take this long for her to really see that Jake didn't love her? It was just to right for her to understand.

**I KNO I KNO I KNO ITZ TO SHORT BUT YOU GUYS MADE ME DO IT.**

**I DON'T ASK FOR MUCH IN LIFE YA-KNO JUST SOME REVIEWS ON HOW THE STORY IS GOING**

**I'M ASKIN NO I'M DEMANDIN 15 REVIEWS BY 12-23-09 FOR A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER THAT I PROMISED WILL BE VERY LONG!!  
LOOK YOU GUYS I'M A SELFISH PERSON I WANT WHAT I WANT AND I WANT IT NOW!!**

**I WILL HOLD ME STORY HOSTAGE TILL I GET MWAHHHHHH!!!!**

**Sorry bout that I just get crazy sometimes and just go Nikki Manji on people so… yea**

**Sorry =)**

**Fav. Songs of the week:**

**Crawl- Chris Brown**

**I love you- Chris Brown ft Ester Dean**

**Houstaltantavegas- Drake**


	4. Explain your Pain part 2

*******DISCLAMER ****I OWN NOTHING NOT TWILIGHT OR EVEN THE PLOT OF THE STORY.**

**(A/n So… Merry Christmas and Happy New Years here a chapter**

**READ IT!!! **

_**Chapter Four: Explain your Pain part 2**_

**AUTHOR'S POV**

For years her mother had subjected her to a double standard. In public her mother insisted that the snow, pale complexion Bella inherited from her father was an exotic asset. In the privacy of their own though, she was an outcast, a constant reminder to Renee that her family didn't possess the genetics to blend in with the class of people she want to be a part of.

Bella lowered her head. "You want to know the worst part about all this mess E-? She took a deep breath, not wanting to shed another tear over that man. Not now, not ever again.

E- Waited patiently while Bella gathered her thoughts. Though he too had had his heart broken, Bella had grappled with something that no one should have to face. What kind of person waits till they get to the altar to not only break off a relationship, but to then confesses devotion to another?

"I can't believe I sacrificed my health just to fit into that damned dress. His mother wanted me to wear the cursed thing. It took me months to lose enough weight to get into it."

Looking at her without all of the makeup, E- thought her face looked unnaturally thin. Some people were just destined to have a little weight on their bones. Bella was one of them. She looked sickly. What kind of torture had she put her body through to get down to her size?

"Umm… feel free not to answer this, but how much weight did you lose?"

"I went from an eight to a two."

**(A/n in case you wonder what Bella looked like in her wedding dress in a size two in its on the profile.) **

E- sat there speechless. He never understood why women felt the need to be so thin. He preferred his women with a little meat on their bones. Although a size eight was probably not healthy for Bella, considering her height, a five or six would have ideal. A size two made her cheeks sink in, and the abuse to her body had wreaked havoc on her skin.

"Bella when was the last time you've eaten a decent meal?"

Bella replayed the last five to six months in her head, but the only thing that came to mind was a salad and grapefruit. She'd given up her precious dark chocolate and replaced it with meal replacement shakes, her love for bread with green leafy vegetables. Steamed. And her taste for rich wine with health water.

"Actually, I can't remember." Bella lowered her eyes. "Guess it's been that long."

"Have you eaten today?"

Wrapping her arms around her stomach she replied. "No." in a small voice.

E- stood up and started to make his way to the room talking over his shoulder. "Then I guess we'll finish this conversation over some room service."

He yelled back to her through the open sliding doors, "Are you allergic to shellfish?"

"No!" she shouted back.

E- picked up the phone and ordered lobster, asparagus and baby carrots, coffee, and water. She'd finished off a bottle of champagne early this evening and thought she had enough alcohol for one night.

In that moment, E- caught himself. He found this young lady to be attractive, even in this time of distress. Something inside of him wanted to help her. He had to be careful though. He'd been here before. Too many times for his likening. Good guys usually got strung through the ringer and his last girlfriend had done just that to him. He'd try not to hold that against Bella. Something about her called out to that part of him that just wanted to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe from all the terrible things in this life.

Shaking the thought from the past from his mind, he rejoined Bella on the balcony. "Dinner will be here in a few minutes."

"Dinner sound wonderful E-." Bella leaned back in the chair and look up at the sky.

"Wanna know something else messed-up about my situation?" This was the big one not even her family knew what she was about to tell this stranger.

"What?"

"Come tomorrow, I'm going to be homeless."

"Homeless? Why would you be homeless?" E- asked

Bella took a deep breath and spoke her thoughts. "Well, since I was supposed to be moving in with my new husband, I didn't renew the lease on my apartment. All my things are in storage. I don't really have any place to go. I guess I'll have stay in the hotel a few more nights until I can find a new place."

Bella didn't tell him to get sympathy. She was just trying to sort out all the details she needed to. Finding an apartment wouldn't be hard. She could probably get her old place with no problems, but she didn't really want to go back there. She needed to get away from her old life and any reminder of her time with Jake. Her two weeks off from work would be more than enough time to find a new apartment, move in, and still have time to herself.

E- thought, _Hmmm. Don't do it. Don't fall into the trap again. It's only going to bring you heartache. _

What harm could come in helping her? He had the means, and it was the right thing to do, something his mother had instilled in him since he was a child. He wouldn't make any commitments. He didn't have to get too involved. Just give her a chance to get herself together. Anything else would be considered an added bonus. Yes. He'd definitely help her.

"Bella, I have a proposition for you. My company owns an apartment complex not too far from here. It's in a fairly nice neighborhood, and it's pretty secure. I usually keep a furnished apartment there for when I'm doing business in town, but you're welcome to use it. If you like it, you stay as long as you like. If you don't, at least you'll have a place to call home, until you can find something more suitable."

Bella had a couple of relatives, and at least one friend at her new office in Seattle. After the wedding fiasco, she wasn't ready to face them though. They could come looking for her if they wanted to, but she and Jake hadn't told anyone where they'd be staying the night. Thinking their Hyatt suite was her safest bet at avoiding everyone, she figured if anything, Jake would go to Neisse's hotel. She was actually glad Jake had decided to stay at a different hotel from the wedding party and guest.

"I don't know E-."

"Come on, what do you have to lose?" E-gave her his best set of puppy dog eyes.

"You'd do that for me?"

E- replied nonchalantly, "Sure."

"Why?"

"I'm a firm believer in karma, so I try to give as much as possible. Besides, I see something in you that apparently you _ex-fiancé_ didn't."

Bella head tilted in question, "And what is it that you see?"

Before E- got the opportunity to answer her question, a knock at the door interrupted them.

"I guess dinner's here." He stood, offering his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to lead her into his suite and to the table.

E- opened the door and waited while the young man set up the table with their food. He signed the slip, charging the meal to his room, and handed the young man a twenty –dollar tip. The waited thanked him and left them to their meal.

E- watched Bella dip a morsel of lobster into the butter sauce and wrap her luscious pink lips around it, and watch Bella moan into the taste. A chuckle escaped him.

"So how is it?" he asked.

One reason he'd chosen this hotel was that the food was excellent. By the look on Bella's face, she was going to enjoy this meal.

A low "Mmm" escaped her as she enjoyed the flavor she'd denied herself for a long time. "Wonderful. I haven't had real food in months."

"You know you shouldn't treat your body that way. Starving yourself is not the most ideal way to lose weight."

"Actually, I'm okay with my normal weight." Bella cut a piece of asparagus and ate it. "I love to eat. I just wanted everything to be perfect, and it was easier to lose the weight that to argue with them."

She rolled her eyes thinking about all of the decisions about her wedding she didn't get to make. Mama Black was a real bitch. She'd come in and taken over the whole planning process and justified it by saying she was paying for it, so thing would be the way she wanted them to be. The only thing Bella had been allowed to choose were the location and the colors, and the was only because Jake convinced his mother to let Bella have the wedding where she wanted, and Bella's favorite colors were also Mama Black's favorite color.

"Things are only perfect when you're yourself, not what someone wants you to be."

"Believe me; in my head I know you're right. Some-times though, that's easier said than done."

E- tilted his head in question, "How so?"

For the next hour, Bella relived the last six years of her life. She told him of how her mother had always told her she was too clumsily and too overweight for any decent (Rich) boy to notice her. So when the captain of the football team asked her to prom, she was ecstatic.

She told E- how she later found out Jake had only done it to win a bet. It took her a long time to get over that. Eventually she chalked it up to something that had happened in the past and to let it be just that, the past. They talked about why she'd stayed with Jake for so long, why she'd put up with all his shit.

E- asked about her childhood, and Bella revealed to him the torture she'd experienced over the years. She told him how the kids had made fun of her because she was bad at sports and she was still a baby learning how to walk since she fall a lot. Kids used to tease about how pale she was, calling her milk, or white light, or any other condescending name they could come up with. The years of abuse as a child led to her accept that any attention was welcome attention, even if it slowly diminished the little self- esteem of dignity she had left.

By the time they'd finished dinner, he understood why she put up with Jake. The years of being treated as if she wasn't good enough had reduced her feelings of self-worth to nothing. E-'s heart soften even more. He now knew the horrible existence she'd contended with for all of her life.

Bella rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. There was a time when all the memories would have overwhelmed her. Over the years though, she'd learned to accept what she been though.

She felt sleep pulling her under. She could she still her E- talking, his voice of honey pulling her deeper into sleep.

E- watched Bella's energy wear off. The combination of the bottle of champagne the whole thing, a good meal, and hours of crying and taken its toll on her.

Just as her body began to relax and she slipped into a deeper state of sleep, the hotel door swung open.

"Howdy, Buddy."

"Shhhh!" E- quickly silenced his friend.

He scooped Bella up and took her into the bedroom. Pulling the covers over her, he placed a light kiss on her forehead. He'd make it all better. No matter what, he'd show her the other side of life, that life didn't have to be the way she understood it. He whispered in her ear, "Sleep well lovely. You've earned it."

**Well ladies and germs tell me what ya think . Yah.**

**I'm a lovable person show some love and review..**

**.\/.**


	5. So Who the girl E?

**READ IT!!!

* * *

**

Pulled the door closed behind him and joined Jasper, his best friend and right hand man, in front of the flat-screen television.

"So who is the chick?"

E- and Jasper Leroy Whitlock had been partnered his first year at the Sovereign Securities Agency. They'd both been highly sought after, once joining the Agency. By their third year together anything that was considered classified and high-priority went to the pair. E- and Jasper had taken a number of assignments involving international money laundering, a few disposal assignments all in the name of justice. Though they suspected that some of their contracts came from the government, they worked for a private enterprise that kept an extremely low profile.

They'd been through hell and back while employed at the Agency. A couple of close calls had nearly ended both of their lives. It came with the territory. Taking out the trash was a risky business by all accounts, and they'd weathered the storm when it came to walking the line between just and unjust. As long as they carried out their assignment, people tended to leave them alone.

Even after E- had resigned, they were practically inseparable. Jasper left the Agency a little over a year after E- did and joined the police force. He'd assumed the role of Detective Jasper Whitlock ever since, his specialty being investigating potential murder-for-hire cases.

"Man, don't you ever knock?" E- eyed his friend as he made himself more comfortable.

"Have I ever?" Jasper snapped back, his attention still focused on the images flipping across the screen.

"No, and that's the problem."

E- cut his eyes at Jasper again. He'd told him countless times to knock before entering his room. E- always gave him the courtesy, but his best friend still hadn't returned the favor. He was hoping not to have to resort to other measures, but Jasper wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"Since when have you gotten to touchy?"

"I just didn't want to wake her. She's had a really bad day." E- emptied the last of the wine into his glass and tossed the bottle into the trash.

"Damn Boy! Is it that serious?"

"Yes, it is. Now what do you want?" E took a sip from his glass and leaned back into the comfortable couch.

"Got the call. Our last job just got taken down. We're once again free men. We should be receiving our money in a couple of days. That's officially it. I came to see if you wanted to go celebrate." Jasper glanced over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door. "Guess you're busy."

Although they both had officially resigned from the Agency, they still occasionally got called in under extenuating circumstances, when their expertise was invaluable. They'd received one of those calls nearly a week ago, and the jab was supposed to be finished in a couple of days.

Apparently the Agency had been able to apprehend the target ahead of schedule, a plus for the two men.

"I'll pass. I'd hate for her to wake up in the middle of the night and not remember where she is."

"Have it your way. How'd she end up in here anyway?" Jasper flipped the television to ESPN.

E- snickered inside at his comment. How true the statement really was.

"You know I'm a sucker for a woman in distress."

"Don't I recall that getting your heart broken before?" Jasper kept his attention locked on the T.V. He remembered what his friend went though with the last women he'd allowed into his life.

"I really don't need this right now from you." E- knew where this conversation was going and didn't want to go there at all. Jasper was never going to let him live it down. Letting has last girlfriend steal his heart, along with a huge chunk of change.

"Okay. Okay. So, do I want to know what the problem is?"

"No."

"Well, then I'll leave you to tend to your new friend."

Tossing the remote onto the table, Jasper got up from the sofa and made his way to the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I wouldn't take advantage of anyone more or less a lady."

"Yeah. You've always been too much of a gentleman for my taste. That my friend is why women walk all over you."

"My sister walks all over you." E- retorted back.

"Yeah and that my friend is how I got two kids and a happy jock."

"Get out."

Jasper took the hint and left E- to his thoughts.

* * *

**I will try and get a longer chapter out to you but these short chapters have to come first. **

**I love you… love me by reviewing please.**

**\/**


	6. Gotta Love Breakfast

**READ IT!**

The rare warmth of the morning sun and the smell of fresh brewing coffee pulled Bella from her sleep. Even with her eyes closed, she felt her head throbbing. She didn't remember how much she'd had to drink last night; she had one hell of a hangover. When she rolled over to the other side and opened her eyes, she noticed the black suitcase and realized she wasn't in her suite.

Bella tried to remember where she was. The layout of the place looked identical to her suite. The only out-of-place object was the black suitcase where a blue one should be. She pulled the covers back, glad to see she was still fully dressed, and climbed out of bed. She made her way over to the window and lost herself in the morning glow.

For the next few moments she forgot about her troubles and enjoyed the feel of the morning sun against her skin. She wanted to just stand there and let everything pass her by, but she knew she couldn't. There was a whole world just on the side of the glass calling her.

A light tapping on the door drew her attention away from the rare Forks skyline. She knew there was someone in the other room—the coffee was a dead giveaway—but the person's name her eluded her at this moment.

"Come in." She beckoned to the stranger on the other side.

The door slowly opened. Bella followed the lines of this god body from his feet to the empty ring finger on his left hand ( cue wiggle of eyebrows) and to the thousand watt smile on his face. Yet the moment she got to his eyes, she remembered his name and what he'd done for her last night.

Sure, life was too cruel for her to continue on, but the kindness this man had offered showed her there was still good in the world. She'd been on the verge of ending it all, and he had the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her. Instead, he'd offered her an ear and shown her that kindness still does existed, and could be a part of her life.

"Good Morning."

The richness of his voice warmed her heart. Looking at him this morning after what he'd given her last night, she wondered why he was in a hotel suite alone. She wondered how someone who seemed so caring, so understanding could be here just when she needed him to be. He'd only shown her kindness, and she wanted so much to repay him. She just didn't know how.

All of her life she'd never known true kindness from a stranger. People had been nice to her because her father was well-off, and her mother was fairly respected in the community. They all played nice to her when her parents were around, but she knew what they really thought of her. She remember their stress, heard their comments.

Last night, with this man, things had been different. Last night the man standing in the door had offered her the one thing she needed, a friend.

"Good Morning," she replied to his cheerful greeting.

"I wasn't sure if you drank coffee, but there's a pot brewing, and I have tea if you'd prefer."

E-, not sure if she was awake, had waited for an hour before knocking. He knew she needed rest, and he didn't want to wake her. But he'd found himself standing in front of the bedroom door on a number of occasions, wanting to make sure she was all right.

"No. Coffee sounds great."

"I was just about to order breakfast. Would you like me to order something for you?"

Bella thought about how good dinner was last night. I had been so long since she'd had a decent meal. Her stomach began to growl at the thought of food and she blushed a beet shade of red. "Umm… I guess my stomach just answered your question."

E- smiled crooked at her. "Anything in particular?"

"A bowl of cherrios will be good, with bananas, but only if they have soy milk. I try to stay away from dairy as much as possible."

"And if not?"

"Then a bagel or English muffin would be fine."

"Will do. Would you like for me to send if next door or have it delivered here?"

Bella wanted to a little more time with E-.

She blushes and looks down, then back up though her eyelashes and whisper. "Here"

"Why don't you go next door and get your things and then come back over? After we eat I can show you where the apartment is."

"Sounds like a plan."

Bella gather the few belongings she'd unpacked from her suitcase. She'd only brought up the essential items—toiletries, her makeup case, and an overnight bag with an extra change of clothes. She thought about taking another shower but decide against it. If she liked the apartment, she'd christen it with a soak in the tub. She hoped it had a tub and not just one of those stand-up showers.

Bella stared at the ugly white wedding dress and cringed. She needed to decide what she was going to do with it. It was borrowed from Jacob's mother, so she fought the urge to set it on fire. She decided, instead, to take it next door, along with the remainder of her items. Maybe she could bounce some ideas off of E- on the best way to go about returning the dress.

She quickly brushed her teeth, grabbed her bags, the dress, and the hotel key and hauled her belongings to E-'s room. By the time she dragged the largest bag in the door. E- stepped from the bedroom with a towel wrappe3d around his waist.

Bella stared at his perfectly fit body as water from his hair slowly dripped down his face and rolled over his yummy abs and disappear into his towel. Bella felt her mouth go dry as the Gorgeous man stared back at her. She'd been so engrossed in her problems last night; she really didn't notice the slight paleness to his skin or the shape of his legs, chest, and arms. His arms looked strong. She wanted him to wrap them around her body and pull her close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be back so soon. I'll go and put some clothes on." E- then turned and headed back into the bedroom. "If the food comes, just let them in. I'll be out in just a minute."

Bella sat down and tried to compose herself. She'd almost started to drool over the man, but she caught herself just in time. "Jake didn't look like that fine species. "Bella thought, Just out of really bad situation, she wasn't about to jump into another relationship with anyone anytime soon. And yet she found her body drawn to this man. She knew it was only lust. But she'd never felt this way about Jake, and for the first time in her life, she wondered why?

Before she had the opportunity to contemplate the thought any longer, a knock at the door startled her. She was just about to get up when E- stepped from the bedroom.

"I'll get it."

Bella watch his every move as he made his way over to the door. She found her eyed drawn to the firmness of his ass. She observed the pulsing of the muscles in the back of his legs as he took each step. She wondered what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around his body as he made sweet love to her.

She shook the naughty thoughts form her head. Though she was a virgin, she'd imagined what her first time with that someone special would be like. She'd committed to saving herself for the one she deemed worthy of her gift, but after what had just happened with Jake, she question even more her decision to wait.

Watching E-, she thought maybe he might be the one to break her in. Then common sense took over her brain. What did she know about this man, Beside his many names and the fact his company owns an apartment building? Now that she thought about it, she didn't know his full name or anything else about him. Well, since they were about to spend the next couple hours together, she'd take the opportunity to learn as much as she can about him.

E- placed a bowl of cereal in front of Bella, a container of soy milk, a spoon, a glass of orange juice, and a banana. He sat across from her, his plate piled high with bacon, eggs, and hash brown smothered with onions, and cheese and toast.

Bella looked at her plate then looked back at over at his. "Are you going to eat all that?" she asked, her eyes taking in the sight of all of the things she'd denied herself.

"That all depends." E- smiled at her. "Cereal not satisfying enough?"

"I thought it would be. But your food looks and smells a lot better than mine."

He asked with a devilish grin, "Would you like some?"

"Only if you're willing to share."

He slid a little closer to her, giving her access to his plate without having to reach across the table.

As she ate her cereal, she picked bacon and toast offs his plate.

"So," Bella said as she bit into a piece of bacon, "you've heard all about my trauma life. Care to share any details about yours?"

"What is it you wish to know?" E- leaned back in his chair and took in the beauty of the angel sitting next to him.

"Any and everything."

As they finished their meal, he discussed his heritage, telling her about his Irish mother and Creole father. They talked about what life had been like for him as a child growing up in a military household, moving from one country to another every other year or so until his father retired. E- described the many countries he'd lived in and visited over the years, and spoke at length of those he loves—Belize, Australia, and Fiji—and those he hated.

They spent another half an hour discussing what life meant to each of them. What things they looked forward to in the future as well as what they like and disliked about themselves, and what they planned on doing to change them.

E- learned a lot more about Bella during their discussion. She told him that although she was okay with being a size eight, she wished she could get to a consistent size of four.

He started to plan how to help her without her even knowing. When he was younger, he'd had the same problem. Over the years he'd tricked himself into losing weight by taking up sports like golf and swimming. E- wanted Bella to know that there were ways to control the weight without having to stick to some boring, stringent monotonous routine in the gym and denying herself the pleasure of good food.

"So what are your hobbies?" he asked, gathering the now empty dishes to place them on the tray.

"Mostly reading books, but when I was living in California, I used to love to go running on the beaches at sunset. "

"Bet you miss that?" _The beach at sunset._ E- imagined Bella in a form-fitting running outfit, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, sweat glistening down her temples. He licked his lips.

"Yeah, I think that's going to be a downside to living here."

As E- placed the last dish on the tray, he looked around the suite to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He placed the tray outside of the door and rejoined Bella at the table. He snatched his keys from the counter. "So are you about ready to go see the apartment?"

With a quick nod of her head Bella said "Yeah."

Bella grabbed her handbag and car keys and followed E- out the door and down to the parking lot.

E- carried her bag while she carried the dress. He made sure she got safely into her car and the he proceeded to his.

Within minutes E- was signaling her to follow him.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Alice meet BellaBella Alice

**(A/N DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARCTERS OR EVER THE PLOT OF THE STORY ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THE OWERS.) =)**

**READ IT!**

Bella followed E- around on the Interstate to Riverdale Road. The drive from the interstate to the entrance of the complex took less than five minutes. She estimated that, even with traffic, it would only take ten, maybe fifteen minutes most for her to get from the complex to the highway, definitely a plus for those notorious late mornings.

He pulled to the side and signaled her to pull up next to him. "Pull up to the gate and press _star_, one, one, two, and five."

Although he had a key card to open the security gates, the *1125 code was used by the delivery people and emergency vehicles.

"This gate should open. Pull to the side, and I'll follow you in. The apartment is near the back."

Bella nodded and pulled up to the gate. She entered the code, and sure enough, the gates started to slide open, and the white – and-black arm swung up. She pulled through, watching as E- pulled nearly on her bumper to make it through before the arm dropped and the gates begin to close.

"It's right around the corner. Just follow me, and watch out for the geese."

Bella expected the apartment to be the usual bachelor pad, big-screen television, surround sound, no plants, but to her surprise; it was clean and felt really homey. The walls were cream with pastel blue undertones. Family portraits hung on the wall above the cream leather couch. The windows were even decorated with curtains, not just the plastic blinds that come with standard in any apartment built after the 80's.

"Nice place," Bella said to E- as she continued to take in the place.

"Thanks. My sister Alice helped me decorate. She's staying in the apartment next door while my best friend her husband is on a business trip. Once you get settled in, I'll introduce you." E- watch from the doorway, allowing Bella the space to scope out the apartment.

Bella walked from room to room. The apartment had two bedrooms and two full baths. The smaller bedroom, located just inside the apartment door, was decorated in royal blue and white, the bathroom in royal blue and tan. The other bedroom, the master, was decorated in forest green and gold, with a wallpaper of the forest on one wall and the bathroom was a chestnut brown and gold. Bella ran her fingers over the comforter and almost sat down on it. She caught a glimpse of E- out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." Bella blushed. She was embarrassed. She'd only meant to look in the room and never intended to invade his personal space.

"You're not intruding. If this place is going to be your home for while, you have every right to explore." E- really didn't mind her going through his things. He didn't keep much in the apartment anyway. He hadn't stayed there in weeks. He was glad his sister had come over to clean last night.

"If you thing you want to stay, I can make arrangements to put the furniture in storage."

"No, don't do that. Your furniture is just fine. Beside, since my stuff is already in storage, no need to go to all of the trouble." Bella turned again to look at his room. "I thing I'm going to like it her just fine. I insist on paying rent though."

"That's not necessary. This place is mine, and now it's yours, no strings attached."

"No. I need to do this. I've never taken anything from anyone without giving something in return, and I don't plan on starting now."

"Well after you get settled in, we'll discuss the rent arrangements. Come on; let me introduce you to Alice. She'll be glad to have a neighbor. But let me warn you, if you let her, she'll talk you ears off…like fa real."

Bella was never good at making friends. All she really wanted to do was to be able to wallow in her misery for a while. She didn't feel much like socializing, but not wanting to be rude, she'd stay long enough, to be polite, and then she'd excuse herself.

E- rang the doorbell to the apartment next door. He had a key, but since he was bringing over company, he decided to use the bell. It only took a minute for Alice to open the door.

Bella took one look at Alice and knew this woman was definitely E-'s sister. The resemblance was uncanny. She watched as E- slid his arms around her in a loving hug. No words were spoken between the two. They just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

"Alice, there's someone I want you to meet. You have a new neighbor." E- stepped aside so she had a clear view of Bella. "Bella, this is Alice. Alice meet Bella."

Bella extended her hand to Alice.

Instead if shaking her hand, Alice wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Nothing but love coming from this woman.

"Shaking hands is for businessmen. Hugs are for friends and family." Alice released Bella. "Now, why don't you two just come in? I just put Riley down, and Victoria is playing with her dolls. We'll have plenty of peace and quiet to get acquainted."

Alice ushered them into the apartment. She watched the look E- gave Bella. Curious, yet patient, she knew something was brewing in that mind of his. She'd wait until they were alone to confront him.

"Can I get anybody anything?"

E- and Bella took a seat on the couch.

They both answered no, so Alice sat in the chair on the opposite of them both. "So we're going to be neighbors?"

"For a little while at least."

"Well, it's pretty quiet around here. The people across the hall can get a little rowdy every once in a while. Otherwise, this place is as dead as a cemetery on All Hallows' Eve. Once you get settled in, I'll introduce you to our other neighbor, Ms. Mason. She's a nosy old bat, so she'll probably invite herself over just to scope you out. She's good though."

"Thanks." Bella lowered her head.

"So how'd meet?"

"Alice" E- gave his sister a disapproving glare. She was already starting, putting her nose where it didn't belong. "Bella's had a rough night. I just wanted to bring her by to meet you. We still need to get her things, so we're not going to stay. You two will have plenty of time to get acquainted with each other when we are done."

Alice detected the diversion. There was something else going on with Bella, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. E- was being so damn protective, which wasn't too unusual, but since he'd never mentioned Bella before, Alice assumed they'd just met. If he was being protective of her already, something really traumatic must have happened to her.

E- turned to Bella."Are you ready to go?"

"I guess so." Bella turned to Alice. "It was nice to meeting you." Bella gave her an unconvincing smile. It felt forced, so she was sure Alice saw the effort. She meant no offense; she just wanted to be alone right now.

"It was nice meeting you too. If you ever need anything a cup of sugar or milk, or just an ear to listen, feel free to come knock on my door. I'm always here."

Bella thanked Alice again and followed E- out of the apartment.

E- handed Bella the keys and the key to the gate. "Do you want me to go with you to help you with your things?"

"No. I think I can handle it. Thank you again for letting me use this place. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"It's no problem." E- handed her one of his business cards. "If you need anything, just give me a call or let Alice know."

"I will."

E- walked Bella to her car and watched her drive away, assuming she was headed to get the rest of her belongings. He wanted to help her through this. He hated to see her in so much pain, but he'd leave it up to her to take the first step.

E- dragged his feet as he made his way back up the stairs to his sister's apartment. He was glad she hadn't pried. He knew he'd have to explain what was going on, and he didn't mind that. He slowly entered her apartment to find Alice sitting on the couch, her small arms crossed over her chest, leg bouncing, waiting for him.

"What?"

Alice frowned at him.

E- knew exactly what she wanted to know. "Okay, okay. So go ahead and ask your questions." He plopped down in the chair across from his sister.

Alice made sure E- understood how much she disapproved of what he was doing. "Moving another one in already? You know who hasn't been gone but, what, three months."

"First of all, you don't know the circumstances, so don't judge me or her. Second of all, I don't need this from you too. I already got this lecture from your husband."

"JASPER KNEW!...Forget it…Someone needs to lecture you. Since Jasper didn't do a good job it my turn." Alice leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. She stared him in the eyes as she spoke. "Did you not learn from the last one?"

"Yes, Alice. I learned a lot from the last one. That's why I don't intent to jump into anything. Besides, she just got out of a fucked-up situation. I can guarantee she isn't ready to get involved with anyone. "

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. I saw the way you were looking at her. I've seen that look before E-, and it's always led to trouble. I don't want to see you hurt again."

E- understood his sister's apprehension. He had a soft spot in his heart for women in distress, and that led him to more heartache that he cared to remember. The need to help others ran strong in his blood, and especially so when it came to women.

Alice had seen her brother used by women because of his good nature. Lovesick was the only way she could describe him. He needed the right woman in his life, but so far he'd only picked rejects form the "bottom of the apple tree." Bella seemed nice enough and all, but once she got back on her feet she found out about the kind of money E- had, things might get ugly real fast.

"I know what I'm doing," E- finally replied. "She's been through some tough times, and I'm just trying to be her friend and help where I can. I promise I won't jump into anything."

"I hope so." Leaning back into the couch, Alice stared out the window. "So are you going to tell me her story?"

"That depends. Does the last name Black ring a bell?"

Alice's head snapped around as she stared at her brother, her brow furrowed at the mention if the name.

"You mean the snobbish investment tycoons from New Orleans?"

E- locked his fingers behind his head as he took in his sister expression. "The one and the same."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "What do they have to do with Bella?"

"Well, she just got dumped at the altar by one of the Black's children."

E- and his sister knew the history of the Black family. In America, everything had a price. And the Black family used every contact they could muster to get whatever it was they sought. Most people stayed out of their way. There were always whispers in the circles of the elite about the lengths that family would go to protect their own, and plenty of people willingly signed on to do their dirty work for the lucrative bounty it returned.

"Her getting dumped is sign number one that you _**SHOULDN'T **_get involved. You know that family as well as I do, and you know they never really let anything go."

E- pursed his lips at his sister's comment. She had no right. He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath before responding. "It's not even like that. I think Jacob did let her go. He'd been with him for six years, and all he did was walk all over her."

"Like you let women walk all over you." Alice thought E- could be so damn gullible sometimes.

"What's with the attitude? Worry, I get from you, but this attitude, I don't."

"I'm just tired of picking the pieces of your life. Just know, if you get involved with her and it goes south, you're on your own buddy."

"I see. So you are giving up on me now?"

They'd had this conversation before. He'd confided in her the last time after his ex broke his heart and ran off with nearly one hundred thousand dollars of his money.

He'd fallen to pieces, unable to understand how she could just walk out of his life after everything he had given her. It wasn't until then that he'd figured out that she just wanted him for the money.

But Alice had. She confronted the woman, and the next thing E- knew, she packed her bag, cleaned out the cash in the safe, and disappeared. Of course, when E- asked if she knew what had gone wrong, she answered no. It was the only time she'd lied to him. In her eyes, it was best to keep the confrontation to herself. And, as far as she knew, E- hadn't found out about her part in that woman abrupt exit.

Although E- had sworn to never let another woman into his house, he allowed Bella to use the apartment. Living in his home was a privilege, and far too many women had come and gone through it. No more would he have to change the locks to his home. He was tired of the remainder each time he looked at the trinkets still remaining in the house.

After two weeks of constantly weeding through all of the stuff each of his exes had dragged into his life, he again claimed his home as his own. His house still had a homey feel, Alice made sure of that, but there was no long-lasting indication of the presence of a woman.

"Are you done with your interrogation?"

"No, but that doesn't really matter to you, does it? You're going to do whatever you want to do, regardless of what I think. Right? No one ever listens to Alice?"

"I'll see you next week, I've got two appointments out of town this week, and I figured I'd take a couple of days off in Vegas."

E- always found that the tables in Vegas gave him the perfect opportunity to relax after having to play Mr. Impossible with Jasper. It wasn't very often that he allowed his best friend to talk him into undercover work. This one had turned out quite well, and he'd been able to help someone in need. The part of him still wanted to save the world viewed things in terms of small victories. Save the world one person at a time. As long as karma placed the task before him, he'd willingly accept the challenge.

"Just make sure you call and let me know what's going on."

"You know I will."

Standing, Alice followed E- to the front door. He kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye.

**I know the chapter is full of nonsense but I had to bring Alice into the story!**

**~~~REVIEW~~~**

\/


	8. I'LL CALL YOU

Twilight is on my cousin summer reading list…yes one more reason to read the book again… to help him understand the book I will read it with him…and help him with his paper so he doesn't get his facts messed up!

IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!

READ IT!

Wiping from her eyes the last of the tears she'd ever cry for Jacob, Bella rolled out of the bed. She'd found comfort not in the spare bedroom she'd claimed as her own new apartment, but in between the sheets on the bed in the master bedroom, sheets she assumed belong to E-. She'd tried to sleep in her own bed, but something was missing. She'd found out what it was the first night she'd decided to lay in his bed. The scent of vanilla and cigarettes that clung to the sheets reminded her of the man who'd, out of nowhere, showed her the most amazing act of generosity she'd ever experienced. She didn't mean to sleep there. In fact she'd only intended to lay there just for a moment, but the moment turned into a few, and the next thing she knew, it was dawn.

She forced herself to eat each day of her mourning. Sometimes it was just a bowl of soup; other times it was fruit or crackers. She still hadn't eaten a decent meal since the night she's spent with E-, and her body constantly reminded her of that.

As the days went on in her two-week hiatus from work, Bella found herself thinking about E- more and more. With each passing day, the pain eased, and she started to accept that she and Jacob were really never meant to be. Finding the strength each morning to rise with the sun, Bella turned her focus from Jacob to herself. She needed to move on with her life, and that meant working through the plethora of emotions bombarding her mind, heart, and spirit. Dealing with these things was her first step to healing and reclaiming her independence.

She slowly pulled herself together, forcing her mind to believe things would be better tomorrow. She'd be back working at her new job, and she welcomed the distraction. There was still so much for her to do before rejoining those in the work world.

Looking around at the disarray in the apartment, she didn't know where to start. She had two weeks of laundry and dishes to do. She needed to clean up the apartment and iron and unpack. As each though piled upon the next, the to-do list overwhelmed her.

Drawing her mind from the downward spiral, Bella focused. She made a list of things she needed to do, and one by one, as she completed each task, she checked the list.

By the time she'd put the third load of clothes in the washer, she felt better. The walls didn't seem to close on her anymore. She opened all the blinds and curtains to allow the afternoon sunlight to shine into her home to raise her spirit. Sitting on the couch, Bella twirled E-'s business card between her fingers. She'd toyed with the idea of calling him, but each time she picked up the phone, she changed her mind before dialing the first number. For the fifteenth time she picked up the phone. This time she was determined. She dialed the ten-digit phone number and waited for E- to answer.

E- looked down at his phone and smiled when he recognized the number from the apartment. For the past two weeks he'd given Bella the space that she needed to re-evaluate her life. He promised himself he'd wait until she called him. He'd almost lost hope, until he saw the number in the caller ID. She' just restored his faith.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," he said with a smile.

"E-?"

"The one and only."

Bella expected to get his voicemail or even a receptionist. And she never expected that the sound of his voice would warm her heart. She didn't realize how much she'd missed him until that moment. Her mind slipped into that fantasy place, remember the strength of his physique, his muscular arms, and that rippling stomach. She dreamed of the day when his hands touch her sweet spot dipping his hands into her warm heat , bring her close to that relive she craved if only….

Her silence caused E- to worry. "Bella?"

His calling of her name drew her back from her fantasy of them rolling naked in a beautiful meadow. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me stay here. " Bella stretched her legs, resting them on the ottoman as she reclined in the plush chair.

"I told you before, it's no big deal."

"But it is to me. I just wish there was some way I could repay you."

Bella had been trying to figure out a way to repay him for the kindness he'd shown her. She'd thought about making her a special dinner, but she wasn't yet ready to entertain the idea of getting involved with him. She wanted to show her appreciation, but she wanted to make sure their relationship remained platonic.

"I have an idea, if you're willing to entertain it."

"What sort of idea?" Bella knew what was coming. She figured sooner or later he'd ask her out. It was probably one of the reasons it had taken her so long to pick up the phone and call.

"Well, how about I take you to lunch Friday?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow is my first day back at the j-o-b I don't know how the week will turn out. I'm sure I have a lot to catch up on."

"Can I ask you something?" E- had a plan, and he was positive it would work.

"Sure." Plopping her head against the back of the chair, Bella waited for his question.

"What have you eaten in the past two weeks?"

Closing her eyes, Bella contemplated what to tell him. She didn't want to tell him the truth. The minute she revealed that she'd only eaten a few pieces of fruit and some soup, he'd insist on lunch. She only had two options agree to go to lunch, or tell him what she'd eaten and then agree to go to lunch.

E- knew Bella hadn't been eating properly. She'd been held up in that apartment for two weeks. He was hoping that she'd reach out to Alice, to help her through this, but she'd decide to do this on her own. He'd wanted to help, but in matters concerning the heart, he though it be best to allow Bella to work through the pain in her own way.

She finally gave in. The more she thought about it, the more she became okay with the idea of having lunch with him.

"What time do you want to have lunch?"

"Is one o' clock all right with you?"

"That's fine." Bella grabbed the remote and flipped on the 54- inch television. She pressed the guide button and surfed through the channels until she came across the Discovery Health Channel. She pressed select and rested the remote on the arm of the chair, and the image of a woman about to give birth flashed on the screen.

"So, you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"No, I'll come and pick you up."

Bella gave E- the address and phone number to her job. She fought back a smile, glad that he couldn't see the giddy look on her face. She had to make sure that he understood that this was just lunch. Nothing more.

"So I'll see you Friday around one?"

"Yep."

"Have a good afternoon, Ms. Swan."

"Please, call me Bella, and you do the same."

Bella ended the call and place the cordless phone on the cradle. She couldn't believe she'd just accepted a date with E-. She didn't even know the guy and was already living in his apartment and going out on dates with him. She thought about calling him back and canceling but decided against it. She'd go to lunch with him and try to have a good time.

Turing her attention back to the multiple tasks she still needed to tend to, Bella began to think more about E-. She wondered about him, what he did for a living, and why he'd been at the hotel that night two weeks ago.

One thought, though, kept intruding in her mind. Why was he single? "Only one way to find out." She picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number.

Bella opened the front door to let Alice in. She'd hadn't seen her since the first day E- had introduced them. She wanted to get as much information as possible about the man she had a lunch date with. Bella didn't know what kind of relationship E- and Alice had, so she'd only ask some simple questions. She hoped Alice would understand her need to know, even though she understood Alice's loyalty lay with her brother.

With her youngest son on her hip, Alice made her way into the apartment she'd spent many nights in. She wondered how Bella was really doing. She hadn't seen her in days and she looked sickly. The apartment seemed well kept, so she wondered if Bella had spent her time crying her eyes out.

Alice placed the little boy in her lap as she sat down and watched Bella take a seat across from her. "So how are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess. How much of my problem did your brother tell you?" Bella fidgeted with the cloth tied around her waist.

"Not much. Just that you'd been with the guy for six years and that basted left you at the fuckin alter."

Alice watched Bella expression change at the mention of the wedding. She must still be hurting. What Jacob had done to her was awful. As much as she wanted to, Alice couldn't relate to her pain. She'd married her high-school sweetheart, and he was the most wonderful husband in the world. Through his job kept him at the office and sometimes away from home, it worked for them, and she was glad for that.

Bella didn't look up at Alice. Instead, she closed her eyes and lowered her head even more. "I'm getting through this the best way I can, but that's not why I called you?"

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Taking a moment to think, Bella ran a few scenarios through her mind. Did she really want to do this? Did she really have a choice?

"In a way, yes. E- invited me to lunch Friday."

Alice tried her bed to hide her true feelings. Her brother was doing it again. He'd said that Bella was probably not ready to get involved with anyone, but here he was pushing her.

"So he called you and asked you out?"

"Actually, I called him to thank him again for letting me stay here. If he hadn't offered me this place, I don't know where I 'd be staying."

Alice was confused. E- hadn't said anything about Bella being homeless. She thought Bella was just staying there until she cleared her head. "You mean, you didn't have any place to live?"

"He didn't tell you" Alice shook her head. "When my ex proposed, it was six months before the wedding. We were going to buy a house and move in immediately, so I saw no reason to renew my lease. When he dumped me at the altar, all of that changed. I was planning on finding another place, but E- offered to let me stay here. Don't get me wrong. I intend on paying him for the accommodations, but right now this place is all that I have."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just assumed you'd be here a couple of weeks and then you head home." Alice lowered her eyes in shame. Here she was, thinking that Bella was taking advantage of her brother.

Bella stood and stared out the patio windows. She wanted to cry so badly. Jacob had ruined her life with his stunt. She was the one with her life in shambles. He probably out there now with his new wife on the honeymoon that should have been hers.

"Are you alright."

Alice's voice drew Bella out of her daydream. "No, not really, but there's nothing that can be done about it. But back to why I asked you here. Don't get me wrong, E- seems like a really nice guy and all, but I'm really no ready to get involved with anyone. I'm still not sure about this lunch. The only reason I accepted is because he asked me what I'd eaten for the past two weeks. I knew if I told him, he'd insist on lunch, so instead of arguing, I gave in. I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

Alice didn't know whether to be relieved that Bella wasn't ready to get involved with anyone, or saddened that she'd given so much to someone and now felt she wasn't deserving of another chance. The longer she talked with Bella, the more she realized Bella needed E- on her life as much as he needed her in his. They'd bother been through hell, and although she didn't know Bella, Alice for the feeling she was just the type of woman her brother needed to be interested in.

"All I can tell you is this, my brother appreciates honesty, so be truthful with him. Let me also forewarn you, when he has made up his mind that he wants something, he'll do whatever it takes to get it."

Whether she liked it or not, Alice already suspected that her brother was plotting to sweep Bella off her feet. She'd keep an eye on her new neighbor and see what her intentions might be for her brother.

"Anything else I should know?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this…"

Alice hesitated for just a moment, trying to decide if she really wanted to tell one of E-'s secrets. After a moment more of thought, she decided it was best if Bella knew. If she was going to even entertain the thought of getting involved with E-, she needed to know what she was getting into.

"My brother has been through a lot, just as I'm sure you have. I don't want to see him hurt again, so if you have any doubts about what it is you want from him, you need to be really clear on it. Don't string him along. If you decide you want to be with him, you need to be with him, but if you don't, then break it off. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Yeah, do unto others as you'd wish them do unto you."

"Exactly." Alice watched her youngest son begin to wake. "I'd better be going. He's going to be awake soon, and he gets fussy when he has to wait to eat."

"Thanks for the advice, Alice. I really appreciate it."

Bella made her way back over to where her neighbor now stood.

"You're welcome. Just think about what I've told you."

Riley snuggled closer to his mother's breast as she made her way to the door. "And like E- told you, if you ever need anything, just some knock on my door."

Alice stepped out of Bella's apartment and closed the door behind her. She'd giving Bella a lot to think about. Alice just hoped she understood what she was considering getting into.

WHO IS GOING TO SEE TWILIGHT!

I AM… I'M GOING TO SEE IT WITH MY BESTIES AND I CANT WAIT I BOUGHT MY TICKEST EARLY THIS TIME! SO YAY ME! I HOPE U GUYS GET TO SEE IT TOO!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. A Late Lunch

**(A/N DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARCTERS OR EVER THE PLOT OF THE STORY ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THE OWERS.) =)**

**Gather around kids it's story time….**

**Let's continue where we last left off shall we…**

**Now…**

**READ IT!**

Bella's first day back at the job started off bad and the rest of the week followed the same system. Her day went from bad to worse. She'd gotten up late each day, so she rushes to work each day. With waking up late her fashion sense look worse to wear, and to top all it off her co-workers heard what happened on her wedding and where sending her the look. The 'I pity you it still funny how you can't keep a man look'. On some level, she expected them not to know what to say. In their shoes she'd probably, would have felt the same way. Her boss even hid away in his office sending her e-mails telling her what he need her to have done, instead of calling or stopping at her desk like he usually did. At the very least someone other than her boss could have said good morning.

She almost came to tears a couple of times as she watched them watching her. She was still human, and their tiptoeing around her desk hurt more than what Jacob had done to her. She watched the clock all this Friday morning, wishing the day would hurry up and end so she could escape to her new sanctuary. The apartment.

Two weeks has passed since her spilt with Jacob, and Bella just wanted things as close to normal as possible. She hated this silent treatment. She could only imagine the thoughts roaming through her co- workers' heads. Somehow, she wanted them to know that she wasn't a totally broken woman. They had to understand that, even though Jacob hurt her, this situation didn't mean her life was over.

The idea then popped into her head. Instead of meeting E- in the lobby for lunch, she ask him to come up to the office to pick her up. Even if he was just a friend, even if this was just lunch maybe that would show everyone she was okay. This wasn't the end for her, not by a long shot.

As one o' clock approached, Bella just hoped her lunch with E- wouldn't turn out as bad as the start of the week.

As the Cadillac pulled to a stop, E- started up at the building. It seemed to disappear behind the clouds near the twentieth floor. He'd spent most of his day waiting for this moment. He went throught the motions with one client he had to see today, and for the last hour and a half he'd shuffled the stacks of paper on the desk in his home office from one pile to another.

The driver opened the door, allowing him to step from the car. He'd decided to call a car service instead of driving, because he wanted to spend as much uninterrupted time as possible with Bella. Today she'd get his undivided attention.

A bouquet of a dozen orange and red lilies in hand, E- followed Bella's instructions, going past the security desk and up the elevator. He still wore the three-piece tailored suit he'd worn while out with his client, so no one bothered to check if he belonged there. He blended in perfectly with the hustle and bustle of the workers returning from their one-hour escape of prying eyes. He frowned as people rushed to and from in such a hurried manner. Working for the Agency, he'd learned patience and attention to detail, the things most people just didn't have time for.

The door opened onto the eighteenth floor, and E- made his way through the crowd of people waiting to enter the elevator. He stopped at the receptionist's desk and waited patiently as the petite young woman finished her phone call.

The minute she looked up at him a Cheshire cat smile inched its way across her face. Immediately, he knew in which direction their conversation was going to go. She tried to be subtle about checking his ring finger, but he caught the glance. He allowed her the luxury of sizing him up, but he was here to see Bella, and no amount of flirting by this woman was going to change that.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked in a voice too seductive and mostly came off kind-of whinny.

E- refused to entertain the bedroom eyes the woman gave him. He wanted to see Bella, to hold her in his arms, but he needed to get past this gatekeeper. "I'm looking for Ms. Bella Swan."

"May I tell her who's here to see her?"

The woman's attitude and demeanor changed the minute he mentioned Bella's name. He knew she was disappointed he was here to see Bella. He figured any attractive single man coming into the office to see one of the female employees endured the same glare she was now giving him.

"Tell her it's E-. "

She rolled her eyes and crossed he arms over her chest. "And does E- have a last name?"

E- leaned over the counter to get just a little closer. He'd succeeded in offending her through no fault of his own. He needed to placate her if he was going to get to Bella.

The woman closed her eyes and smiled as she got a whiff of his scent. The sound of his voice drew her back from the naughty thoughts she was having about him. "If you tell her E-, she'll know who I am. She's expecting me." E- flashed the woman a friendly smile. He hoped it would be enough to pacify her. He was getting impatient, a feeling he hadn't experienced since his rookie years at the Agency. "Have a seat, I'll let her know you're here."

As he sat down, E- called his driver to let him know they'd be down in a minute. By the time he'd completed the short call, the woman at the desk was signaling him to come back up to her.

"She told me to send you back. Just go through the door on your right and go straight back. You can't miss her."

An eerie hush followed him as he made his way past the rows of offices and cubicles. The women stopped whatever it was they were doing to stare at him as he made his way to the rear office. The few men in the office gave him an evil eye, he just laugh. He was making them look bad, showing up in a suit and with flowers to take someone to lunch.

E- only smile as he walked past all of the people who seemed to be paying him so much attention instead of tending to their work. It was times like this people would stop their constant movement and be still long enough to notice their environment.

E- smile got wider as he saw Bella. He watched her observe her female co-workers ogling him as he walked through the office, and wondered if she'd subjected Jacob to the same treatment.

"These are for the most beautiful woman in the word," E- said, turning the flowers in his hands. "Do you know where I can find her?" He sniffed the freshly cut lilies.

Bella felt her face heat up at the compliment. She'd intentionally had the woman at the front desk send him back to rub his good looks in her co- workers' face. She didn't know what about this man made her feel like a schoolgirl whose crush noticed her for the first time, but she liked the feeling.

"And who might be the most beautiful woman in the world be?"

"Why, you of course." E- handed her the bouquet of lilies and watch her eyes light up with delight. From her reaction, she must not have received flowers from a man in a very long time.

E- still felt the starts of the women on his back. He enjoyed the attention, but he was ready to have Bella to himself. "So, malady, are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, I'm. I just have to let the boss know I'm leaving." She picked up the receiver and relayed the message then grabbed he jacket and bag. She slid her arm through E-'s, and they made their way through the tunnel of starts and out of the office.

**Sorry it short and I'm more sorry that it late, but with the movie and my birthday, and driving classes my time was cut short and I only had time for this little chapter. Ill posts the next one as soon as I can!**

**Love-TVS-**


	10. A Late Lunch pt 2

**( YO! YO! YO!**

**MY PEEPS HOWS IT GOING…GOOD…GREAT!...HERE IS A BRAND NEW CHAPTER FOR YA!**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY HOMIE LEXIE… LETS FINISH THAT CHAPTER HOMIE!**

**ALSO THE OUTFIT FOR BELLA AND EDWARD IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND THE CAR AND STUFF (tell me if I have fashion sense)**

**OK ENOUGH WITH THE GANSTER SHIT…LOL… HERE YOUR CHAPTER…)**

**READ IT!**

As they settled into the back of the car and the driver pulled away from the curb, E- turned to Bella and asked.

"What was that all about?"

Bella stared out of the window watching the happy couples and their children play on the sidewalks. She didn't want to talk about her reasons for putting him on display, but she felt he deserved an explanation." I'm sorry. It was childish of me. I've been feeling insecure all week. I just needed them to see that I haven't let what Jacob did to me complete ruin my life."

E- hadn't thought about how Bella was going to feel returning to work as Ms. Swan and not as Mrs. Black. He didn't know what kind of relationship she had with her co-workers.

"Care to talk about it?"

She looked to be on the verge of tears. He held her hand and hoped she wasn't really going to cry. Each time he saw the pain in her eyes, became angrier and angrier with Jacob. E- hoped he never crossed paths with that man.

"Can we wait until we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

E- narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"No." Bella lowered her head. She really had intended on eating breakfast, but she'd gotten up late this morning, and by the time she'd gotten dressed and out of the door, it was too late to stop.

E- handed her a mint from his pocket. "I'm not going to lecture you. I know you're a grown woman, but you need to start taking better care of yourself."

"I know. It's just the whole thing has my mind messed up," she replied, rolling the mint around in her mouth. The peppermint had already begun to ease the hunger pains.

"Shhh." E- shushed her with the gentlest of touches to her lips. "I understand life gets hard and hectic sometimes; still your health and happiness should always be your priority."

Bella understood what he was getting at, and she fully agreed with him. She needed to start focusing her energy on her life and stop worrying about making other people happy. That starts with taking better care of herself both physically and mentally.

The couple rode in silence the remainder of the drive to the restaurant, each contented with just sharing the silence with each other.

E- fought the urge to just blurt out his feelings. He wasn't sure what had some over him since meeting her. For some reason she was always on his mind. It didn't matter if he was working, eating, or sleeping; she was always there, invading his thoughts every waking moment of his day.

Having her this close was a blessing. He watched her suck on her bottom lip. He imagined how it would feel to have her lips against his. He wanted so much to touch them, taste them, but it was too soon. He'd wait until she was ready.

Bella turned to stare into his green eyes. She looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't quite know how. Before she could get the nerve to say something, the car rolled to a stop in front of the restaurant.

"I guess we are here," Bella said, still gazing into the deep green eyes staring back at her.

E- slid out of the car, offering Bella his hand to help her out. She intertwined her fingers with his, and he led her into the quaint little restaurant.

"Mr. Cullen, so nice to see you again."

"Hello, Aro. This is Ms. Swan. Bella, this is Aro."

Bella extended her free hand to Aro. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, my dear." Aro kissed the back of her hand. He then turned to E-. "Would you like your usual table, Mr. Cullen?"

"That will be fine Aro."

E- and Bella followed Aro to a table in a far corner of the restaurant, a relatively empty section. There was only one other occupied table, where two men sat passing papers back and forth to each other.

E- didn't give Aro a chance to place the menus in front of them. He turned to Bella. "Do you mind if I order for the both of us? It'll be quicker."

"No. Go ahead."

"Bring us my usual." He again turned to Bella. "Is tea okay with you?"

Bella nodded.

"And tea and water for the both of us."

Aro scribbled down their orders. "Anything else I can get you?"

"No, that's all."

"I'll be back in a moment with your drinks then." Aro abruptly turned on his heels and mad he way down the long walkway they'd come up.

"So, how is being back at work?" E- asked, directing his attention back to Bella.

"It's weird. I mean, no one really knows what to say or how to act, so they've all just have be avoiding me."

He understood how she felt. She just wished things could go back to normal. She wanted to world to be the way it was before all of this happened.

E- gave Aro a moment to place their drinks on the table and walk away. "It'll get better. Things are just as awkward for them as they are for you. No one wants to offend you, so the easy thing for them to do is give you some time and space. They'll come around. You'll see."

"But I feel so alienated, so alone."

"You're not. You have me and you have Alice, but most of all, you have you. Take time to reconnect with you. You've given yourself to so many people for so long. What have you given yourself?"

"You're right. Still, I've never been alone before." She'd always been at Jacob's beck and call, nipping at his heel like a little puppy.

"Didn't I just tell you that you're not alone? I'm here if ever you need me, and if you can't find me, then you can call Alice. We're all here to help you through this, but you have to let us." E- covered her hands with his. "Understand?"

"I'll try."

"And that is all I ask."

The two made small talk for the next few minutes as they waited for their food to arrive. When it finally did Bella mouth watered as the aroma of the meat tickled her sense of smell.

"Are you secretly trying to fatten me up?" she picked up her knife and fork cut into the tender piece of steak into her mouth and savored the many favors.

"No. I just think you should be healthy, and right now you and I both know you're not." E- took a sip of his water and gave a crooked smile to his lunch date.

"You don't have to keep reminding me."

"I didn't mean to offend you." He placed the glass on the table and grabbed his fork. "I'm just worried about you."

"I kind of got that from Alice." Bella continued to eat her steak and potatoes with coleslaw. While she waited for E- to comprehend what she'd just said to him.

"Really? So you've been talking to her. What secrets about me has she revealed to you?" E- didn't like where this was going. He suspected his sister was going to butt into his relationship. It wasn't just wan Bella said to him, it was the way she said it that made him more than suspicious.

"None, but I got a feeling she doesn't approve of me getting involved with you unless I'm sure of what I really want."

"And what is it, Ms. Swan that you really want?"

"Please call me _Bella_, and right know I'm not sure. I was so sure I wanted to marry Jacob, but now that it's over I don't know in what direction I want my life to go."

"Do you believe you deserve to be treated right?"

Bella glanced over E-'s shoulder at a couple entering the restaurant. She recognized the person with the leggy blonde. What were the odds they'd end up in the same restaurant with Jacob Black? He was the last person on earth she wanted to see right now. Scooting a little to the right, she released a sigh when the waiter took the couple in the opposite direction.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" She focused again on the gentleman sitting in across from her.

"I asked if you believe you deserved to be treated right. You sure you're okay?" E- didn't like the paleness of her face and the far-off look in her eyes or the rigid demeanor.

"I'm fine, and as far as your question goes, yes. I know o deserve to be treated right, though I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to trust my heart to anyone again."

E- didn't want to hear her say that. He was hoping that in time, she'd open her heart to him, allowing him to give her the happiness and security in love she deserved. He needed to know where her mind was. He knew deep in his heart she was his soul mate; he just need to get her to see it too. If she was open to trying love again, even if it was down the road, then he knew he had a chance, but if Jacob had hurt her so much that she'd just given up, then he'd have to make some decisions of his own about how to handle the situation.

"But are you open to trying?"

"To be honest with you, I think eventually I'll be open to trying to make a life with someone. I just don't know how long it will take me to get there."

Relief washed over him. As long as he had hope, so did he. "I appreciate you being honest with me, and I'm glad you're honest with yourself."

Once they finished their meals, they headed back to Bella's job.

As the car rolled to a stop in front of her building, E- asked, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Our lunch was the best thing that's happened to me all day." Bella really didn't want to go back up there, but she didn't have a choice. She'd really had a good time, even if it was just lunch.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Would you like me to escort you back up to your office?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll give you a call later." Bella stepped out of the car and closed the door.

E- watch the seductive sway of her hips as she made her way into the building. He felt his body react to the thought of him caressing her curves. He quickly calmed himself, knowing there would be plenty of time for him to seduce her in the future. First though, he needed to win her confidence and her heart.

After instructing the driver to return home, he spent the thirty minute drive plotting how to make Bella give him a chance to love her.

**DID YOU LIKE… LET ME KNOW REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE…I GET SO MANY STORY REQUEST AND NO REVIEWS AND THAT HURTS ME SO MUCH THAT I CRY…=( SO PLEASE DO ME THE HONOR AND BLESS ME WITH YOUR HUMBLE WORDS!**

**-TVS-**


	11. AN Bad News

Hey peoplez,

I'm sorry to have to say this but I'm not continuing this story of Loving Isabella. I have lost interest and wanting to move on. I have been working on a new story for over the past year now and I have just begun to write it. I feel this story will be very good and you will all enjoy. Again I'm very sorry to do this to you and hope that you stay with me as I write my brand new story.

LOVE

-TVS


End file.
